1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reserved recording method for broadcasting programs capable of enabling accurate reserved recording to be executed by reducing a start delay time when recording a reserved broadcasting program using program identification information transmitted from each broadcasting station.
2. Background Art
General broadcasting programs are ideally broadcast at their scheduled times, but often are actually broadcast at unscheduled times ahead of or behind the scheduled times. As a result, when a reserved recording is performed in a video cassette recorder (VCR) or television incorporated with a VCR (TVCR), broadcasting programs which the user does not desire may be recorded during a reserved recording time. Thus, each broadcasting station transmits, in an actual broadcasting time of a broadcasting program, a broadcasting signal together with program identification information representing a regular broadcasting date and time with respect to the broadcasting program based on a predefined data format which is preset among broadcasting stations.
The VCR or TVCR has a function capable of executing a reserved recording according to an actual broadcasting time by continuously checking whether a recording execution has been performed with respect to reserved broadcasting programs, using the received program identification information. The above function is called a video programming system (VPS) in the European broadcasting system and is called a Korea broadcasting program system (KBPS) in the Korean broadcasting system.
According to the VPS, program identification information about a program is overlapped on the 16th horizontal line contained in a vertical blanking section of a broadcasting signal. As a result, a receiving end can record a desired broadcasting program based on the information.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional reserved recording apparatus using the VPS. The FIG. 1 apparatus includes a key input unit 11 for setting recording reservation data for reserved recording of broadcasting programs. A controller 12 performs reservation of recording of broadcasting programs according to a key input signal input from the key input unit 11, and controls the whole operation of each of the other blocks to perform a recording of the reserved broadcasting programs. The FIG. 1 apparatus includes a display 13 for displaying a menu picture serving to perform a recording reservation under the control of the controller 12, and a storage unit 16 for storing the set recording reservation data. A tuner 14 selects a channel corresponding to recording reservation data and supplies a broadcasting signal of the selected channel to a data extractor 15. The data extractor 15 extracts VPS data from the broadcasting signal supplied from the tuner 14. Also, the FIG. 1 apparatus includes a deck 17 which executes a recording with respect to the broadcasting program selected via the tuner 14 when the recording reservation data stored in the storage unit 16 corresponds to the VPS data extracted from the data extractor 15. The operation of the FIG. 1 apparatus having the above structure will be described below with reference to FIGS. 2 and 3 to show a conventional method of operation.
When a user applies a key input signal for recording reservation of broadcasting programs via the key input unit 11, the controller 12 receives the key input signal and displays, on the display 13, a menu picture for setting a recording time as shown in FIG. 2. The user watches the picture of FIG. 2 and sets a recording date, a day of the week and a time via the key input unit 11. Also, the channel of a desired broadcasting program is set and a VPS function is set. The user can reserve recording of a plurality of broadcasting programs, up to a maximum of eight broadcasting programs, as shown in FIG. 3.
If the VPS function is not set, recording with respect to the reserved broadcasting program starts and ends on the set date and time. On the other hand, if the VPS function is set, VPS data transmitted at the actual broadcasting time of a program by the broadcasting station is used for a reserved recording of the broadcasting program corresponding to the transmitted VPS data.
The controller 12 receiving the key input signal via the key input unit 11 stores, in the storage unit 16, the recording reservation data including a channel number, date and time of the broadcasting program to be recording-reserved. The controller 12 uses reservation data stored in the storage unit 16 in set sequence of the reservation data to check whether recording has been performed. More specifically, the controller 12 controls the tuner 14 to select a channel according to the channel number of the recording reservation data to be set first. A broadcasting signal of the selected channel is input to the data extractor 15. The data extractor 15 extracts the VPS data contained in the broadcasting signal supplied from the tuner 14, and the extracted VPS data is input to the controller 12. The controller 12 compares the VPS data extracted by the data extractor 15 with the recording reservation data used in the channel selection. That is, the controller 12 compares the broadcasting date and time contained in the VPS data supplied from the data extractor 15 with the reserved recording date and time contained in the recording reservation data. The controller 12 judges whether a recording is performed based on the comparison result. When eight broadcasting programs are recording-reserved as shown in FIG. 3, the controller 12 uses recording reservation data in set sequence from a number one to a number eight to select a broadcasting signal of a corresponding channel, extracts VPS data from a broadcasting signal of the selected channel, and judges whether a recording is performed.
If the judgement by using the eighth set of recording reservation data is completed, such a judgement is repeated beginning with the first set of recording reservation data. When VPS data and recording reservation data are the same, the controller 12 controls the deck 17 to perform a recording. The controller 12 stops a recording using the recording reservation data when the extracted VPS data differs from the recording reservation data during the recording, otherwise it continues the recording.
In the case of the conventional operating method described above, in order to perform a recording of a recording-reserved broadcasting program, a broadcasting signal corresponding to the channel of a recording-reserved broadcasting program is selected and then the VPS data is extracted from the selected broadcasting signal. Also, the extracted VPS data is compared with the set recording reservation data, and a recording is performed if the former is same as the latter by a predetermined number of times (here, at least three times), while the above procedure is executed in order to perform a recording of a broadcasting program corresponding to different recording reservation data. This process consumes four seconds or more. Thus, if eight broadcasting programs are recording-reserved at maximum, a recording execution start can be delayed by 32 seconds or more, which prevents an accurate recording start time with respect to a reserved program.